The Gift
by Summer39
Summary: This is just a oneshot for the holidays. Another “alternate universe” piece about my favorite anime characters, in particular, two very deserving young people whom I was always rooting for as a kid. Please R&R.


**THE GIFT**

_This is just a one-shot for the holidays. Another "alternate universe" piece about my favorite anime characters, in particular, two very deserving young people whom I was always rooting for as a kid. As usual, the characters don't belong to me. "Battle of the Planets" belongs to Sandy Frank Productions and "Gatchaman" to Tatsunoko Productions._

The Christmas tree standing in the corner of the large living room was truly a site to behold. A multitude of colors enveloped the trees' thin pine branches, a luminous parade of red, blue, green and gold hues. Silver tinsel showered the pine's pointy green needles and shining gloriously on top of the huge spectacle of wood was a magnificent gold star, its light dancing off of the living room's vaulted ceiling. Beneath the tree were dozens and dozens of presents from friends and well wishers, wrapped in festive Christmas colors, embracing the spirit of the holiday and upcoming New Year.

The mansion was decorated in a slew of red and green ribbons with Christmas wreaths hanging from every window. The smell of peppermint lingered in the air while Christmas music could be heard throughout the halls of the home of the galaxy's security chief. Chief William Anderson wanted no expense spared, for now they could finally celebrate the holidays the way it was meant to be; _in peace_. Spectran forces had finally been eradicated after nearly three decades of terror suffered among Earth and its allies. Earth's defense league had been diligent in their fight against the alien invaders and with G-Force as their primary line of defense. The team had sacrificed seven years of their lives for the good of mankind; millions of lives had been lost and cities destroyed. But G-Force and their allies had prevailed. Lord Zoltar had succumbed and Spectra had been annihilated. The G-Force project was no more and the team could go on with their lives.

The house was quiet for the time being with the exception of Christmas music being piped throughout the mansion's intercom system. It was late, with midnight fast approaching and Christmas several minutes away, but two figures remained awake and decided to take advantage of what little time they've had together since Earth declared its freedom only several days ago. The young couple was sitting on a plush couch in the living room, in front of a roaring fireplace, immersed in the ambiance of the evening and each other.

Princess Anderson reluctantly pulled away from Mark Beckham's insistent mouth in order to catch her breath. She pillowed her head on Mark's shoulder, inhaling the scent of his cologne, while she struggled to gain some sense of composure.

"We'd better cool it for a while. I don't want my father to come down here and catch us in an uncompromising position," Princess whispered but snuggled into Mark's side while he chuckled at her recent statement.

"Well we certainly wouldn't want to embarrass Chief Anderson now would we?" he laughed. "Though I seem to recall that he's caught us before, well actually _after_…"

"Mark!" Princess reprimanded and poked Mark in his side, only seconds later erupting into her own burst of giggles. "Alright, alright! It's not something I like to remember. I always wondered what he thought of us."

"The chief was young once. Don't let that serious exterior fool you," Mark flashed Princess a brilliant smile, his blue eyes reflecting his knowledge.

"How would you know?" she asked, her brows arching questioningly, as if daring him to answer her. Her luminous green eyes were defiant as she straightened to look at him.

"Princess, your father and I have talked. Guy talk. As a matter of fact, he's had _that_ talk with all of us. Especially when you came on the scene." Mark stared at the fire crackling before him from the fireplace.

"Exactly what did he say to you? The only thing he ever told me was to treat you guys as if though you were my brothers, as if though we were family."

Mark then turned to look at Princess with intense blue eyes, exhibiting enough heat to melt butter. "I never thought of you as my sister Prin," his voice had dropped a few octaves, becoming deeper, and his statement reflected an even deeper meaning.

Princess tore her eyes away from his after several moments and turned her attention to the fireplace, her charcoal colored hair cascading about her shoulders. Mark had taken a strand and curled it around his finger. Princess closed her eyes at his touch, and settled back again into the comfort of his arms.

"It's hard to believe we've come this far," Princess spoke quietly. "That we're even together is a miracle in itself. We've endured so much." She shook her head at the last statement and shivered slightly when she thought of the times they could've lost their lives.

Mark held her tighter and leaned his head against hers, a heavy pelt of mahogany hair falling over his brow, the glow from the fire setting off its burgundy shade. He sighed heavily before speaking, "It's hard not to think about it. We've lost family and friends. I always think about my brother, Matt, and my father…what they've sacrificed; what it cost them."

Silence existed between the couple for several moments, allowing them both time to reflect on the past, promising never to forget the ones who had fallen before them.

"What are your plans Prin?" Mark asked suddenly but he didn't look in her direction, deciding to stare straight ahead though at nothing in particular. "Have you thought about what you wanted to do since the war ended?"

The question actually startled Princess; admittedly she never gave it a second thought. "You know I don't know. I mean we…I never thought about it." She straightened then, though Mark maintained an arm about her shoulders. "I guess I'd like to travel, probably take part in the relief effort…to help those affected by Spectra's devastation. Then return to school…go to college." Her large green eyes darted towards Mark and she licked her lips. "What…what about you? What do you want to do? What are your plans?"

Mark looked seriously at her. "I guess I'd continue with my courier business. My parents left me enough to really allow me to turn it into something lucrative, you know? For it to really take off-pardon the pun." At this they both laughed nervously. Mark then shoved his hand through his hair, grabbing a fistful before continuing. "The rest of the crew seems to have already made their plans. Tiny is taking over his father's fishing business. He and Allie are really excited about the baby that's coming." Mark stood up from his place on the couch and walked towards the fireplace, leaning an arm on the stone mantle. "Jason says he's taking Rachel with him on the racing circuit. Won't be long before we see a couple of little mechanics running around, huh?" He found humor in this statement and rubbed his chin at the thought. "What about Keye? What's going on with him?"

Princess answered quickly, "He wants to pursue his studies as a marine biologist. You know how he loved that baby whale Nambu when he was younger. Keye never got over that little sea creature, his interest only grew after that." She took a deep breath. "He'll be leaving for college as well." Princess sighed and rubbed her hands over her knees, rocking slightly on the couch.

Mark then walked towards the large Christmas tree and seemed transfixed on the lights alternating between on and off. "So it's just …us. You and me."

Princess stared at the back of Mark's tall frame. "That's not so bad is it?" For some reason his mood seemed different, as if though his mind were somewhere else, and not with her.

Mark turned slightly to peer over his shoulder and offered his girl a small smile. "No sweetheart, that's not bad at all." He then kneeled down and picked up a huge green box with a large satin, red ribbon. "This has your name on it." Mark then walked towards Princess and placed the present at her feet. "Why don't you open it and see what Santa brought you."

The antique grandfather clock that sat in the foyer of the Anderson mansion had struck twelve. It was midnight, Christmas morning.

Princess stared at the huge package and saw that it was from Mark. She looked at him and gave him a wonderful smile, showing him that dimple that would pop up from time to time just near the corner of her mouth.

"Merry Christmas baby," Mark murmured softly and brushed his lips across her cheek as he sat next to her.

Princess grinned and immediately tore into the package, eagerly seeking its contents. After several tissues had been discarded aside, she discovered, to her dismay, that there was nothing in the box.

Her lovely face reflected her disappointment. "Mark…there's nothing here. The box is empty."

Mark feigned ignorance. "What? What do you mean it's empty?" He reached for the box and _pretended _to search seemingly for a gift. He stood up and tossed the box aside, then slapped his hand to his head. "Darn it! You know what? I forgot!" he announced.

Princess was perplexed. "You forgot?" she asked as if though she hadn't heard him correctly. "You…forgot?" she repeated.

Mark then stood in front of her and said with all seriousness, "I forgot there isn't a box big enough to hold my heart in or to show you how much I truly love you..." He then kneeled before the love of his life and withdrew a small black velvet box and continued, "But I'm hoping this will make up for it." Princess had stopped breathing momentarily as Mark presented her with a three stone diamond ring, its brilliance shining before her.

Tears glistened in her eyes as Mark continued. "Sweetheart I love you so much. There aren't enough words to tell you how much you mean to me. You've been right there beside me through it all, even when you didn't have to be. I'd hate to think of the kind of man I would've become if you hadn't saved me from myself." Mark's own voice caught slightly but he pressed on. "I am a better man because of you. I love you for who you are. Your brilliant mind, your wonderful spirit, and your giving heart. I chose this ring with three diamonds for a reason. It signifies one heart, one love, and one destiny; _our destiny_. I want to build a life with you. I want to wake up every morning with you beside me. I want to have children with you. I want to fight with you and hopefully make up with you in the same day. I want to continue seeing the world through those gorgeous green eyes of yours." Tears were now coursing down Mark's cheeks. "Would you do me the honor…," he removed the ring from its velvet pillow, reached for Princess' trembling hand and placed it on the ring finger on her left hand, "…of being my wife? Will you marry me Princess?" His sincerity seemed so real, so very genuine; he made it impossible to say or think anything else.

Princess didn't waste any time responding. She pulled Mark towards her and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily. Mark responded by wrapping his arms around Princess' waist and returned her enthusiasm with equal fervor.

"I suppose that's a 'Yes' huh?" Mark laughed against her mouth, his hands never leaving her waist as Princess continued to shower his handsome face with kisses.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she finally answered, tears of happiness making her green eyes sparkle.

Princess held up her hand to look at the engagement ring Mark had just given her. "It's a beautiful ring and I adore the sentiment attached to it."

Mark's face reddened slightly at that statement and his fiancé added, "Almost as much as I adore the man who gave it to me. I love you too." She gave him a quick kiss before returning to his arms once more, as the couple settled back into the couch in their original position.

After several moments of companionable silence, Princess once again felt her previous question nagging at her. She simply had to ask. "You know, you never told me what Chief Anderson said to you and the others when we were younger; when you first met me. What did he say?" Princess queried.

Mark's blue eyes brightened as he remembered and laughed, "Look but don't touch!" It was then Princess' turn to laugh. "And…to take care of you." Mark gazed into Princess' sweet face. "One out of two isn't so bad," he whispered before cupping her chin and pulling her lips towards his. "Merry Christmas sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas," Princess whispered back before Mark had covered her mouth with his own.

_Fluffy I know, but I love this sort of stuff. Rachel and Allie are characters I intend to introduce in my other stories. Happy Holidays!_


End file.
